Till Life Do Us Part
by hyenateeth
Summary: In which a moody god of death and a young shy goddess have an unlikely romance. HidaHina, Greek myth based AU. Based off the story of Hades and Persephone. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Het, crack, HidanxHinata, swearing, some sex references in later chapters.

This is loosely based off of the story of Hades and Persephone from Greek mythology. Loosely.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Till Life Do Us Part**

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time, long ago when gods still roamed the world freely there lived a beautiful young goddess named Hinata.

Hinata was the younger sister to the goddess of the crops, the goddess Ino. Ino had raised young Hinata, wand while she meant well she sheltered the girl terribly, never letting the girl venture out alone.

Hinata was a lovely being, even as a child, with eyes as silver as the moon, skin as white as milk and hair as black as the night's sky. Her beauty only increase as she grew older, and by the time she was a young woman her beauty rivaled that of Sakura, the goddess of love and beauty.

This worried Ino. She worried that her sister would be attacked by men who would seek to taint her innocence, or worse, that Sakura's vengeful nature would get the better of her.

So she made Hinata stay inside, away from the eyes of men, and away from the eyes of Sakura.

Hinata however, grew up lonely. She loved her sister greatly, but oh how she wished to be able to go outside. Ino blessed the harvest and therefor got to travel outside often, but Hinata stayed locked inside, all alone.

She would sometimes ask her sister why she could not go outside, but Ino never seemed to give her a real answer.

"It is dangerous!" she would snap, but never say how it was dangerous.

So one day when her sister was out she snuck out, only briefly, but it had entranced her. The world outside was beautiful.

Unfortunately that one time was enough.

When she snuck out Sakura happened to be looking down from Mount Olympus where she lived, and saw Hinata down on Earth.

"Who is that?" she snapped jealously. Her son, Sai, looked down as well.

"That is Ino's sister, Hinata. She is far more beautiful than you mother."

This made Sakura shriek with anger. "I'll make the worst possible being fall in love with her! I'll make her hate her beauty! I'll make- I'll make-" And idea struck the goddess as she spoke. "Sai!" she shouted. "Go to the underworld! I want you to make Hidan fall in love with her!"

Sai raised an eyebrow at his mother's command, but didn't question it; it was never good to cross his mother, even he knew that.

So he went down to the underworld and entered Hidan's realm, the realm of the dead.

He found the god of death right where he expected him, lounging boredly in his giant throne of human skeletons, head resting on his armrest, knees, thrown the other.

"Sai," the pale god greeted disinterestedly. "Did my advisors call you?"

"Why would they have done that?" Sai said cooly, advancing on the throne a little.

"Because," snapped Hidan, swinging his legs over the armrest so he was now sitting in the proper position in the chair. "My advisors have been bothering me about taking a queen, and now you're fucking here..."

Sai smiled. "I assure you, I'm not here at the request of anyone in your court."

Hidan had always been somewhat of a black sheep in that regard; he was nothing like his two brothers wen it came to relationships.

Pein, the king of Mount Olympus, changed lovers every week, much to the chagrin of of his Queen, Konan.

Kisame, king of the sea, had gone thru many women trying to find a queen.

But Hidan, king of the underworld, had never shown any interest in finding a queen. The man had had the occasional lover, but never had he considered a queen or cared much at all about relationships.

"Sir..." Sai started again. "Why do you not wish for a queen? Surely it would be ideal for your kingdom."

The albino god snorted and slumped in his throne. "I find the living endlessly insufferable. Forgive me if I have better things to do then placate some bitch like your precious mother."

"Speaking of my mother, that is why I am here. She has a matter she wished for me to discuss with you."

"And she couldn't send Deidara why?"

"She wished for the matter to remain private."

Hidan sighed. "Whatever. Go ahead then."

Sai kept smiling. "I'm afraid you must come with me. There is something I must show you. In the realm of humans."

The albino god groaned loudly. "Fine, I will patronize you, love-brat."

So the god of death and the god of love ascended to the human realm, where Ino and her sister lived.

Arriving at the sisters' home Hidan snorted. "This is Ino's home isn't it? I have no desire to deal with her either Sai."

"Look in the window," was all Sai said, pointing.

The albino looked in the direction of Sai's finger, his eyes landing on the beautiful dark-haired goddess.

She was looking out the window, up at the sky wistfully, brushing her long dark hair.

There was silence for a moment before Hidan spoke quietly. "Who is she?"

"That is Hinata," Sai said, smiling. "She is Ino's younger sister. Tell me sir, how do you feel for her?"

Hidan breathed deeply. "She is... lovely Sai, but what-"

Hidan was cut off as Sai's gold-tipped arrow struck him in the back. The god felt no pain and the arrow disappeared after hitting him, leaving no evidence for Hidan to realize what had happened to him.

"How do you feel for her?" Sai asked again, smirking.

Hidan didn't answer for a long moment, then abruptly turned and muttered "I am returning to my realm now Sai. Do not bother me again.

With that the god of death vanished back into his own realm.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Notes:

Hinata - Persephone, goddess of fertility and.. other stuff... (I haven't studied greek myth too extensively.)  
Hidan - Hades, god of the underworld  
Ino - Demeter, goddess of the crops, and stuff like that. Originally was Persephone's mother.  
Sakura - Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.  
Sai - Cupid, god of love, Aphrodite's son.  
Deidara - Hermes, messenger god.  
Pein - Zeus, king of gods.  
Kisame - Poseidon, god of the sea.  
Konan - Hera, queen of the gods.

I think originally Cupid was supposed to the son of Aphrodite with Hermes, but I hate DeiSaku with a burning passion, so she just had Sai sans father. She wouldn't be the first god to just have a child miraculously appear.

As you can see this is _loosely_ based off of the myth of Hades and Persephone. I'm making it more romantic.

I want NO flames beacuse it's HidaHina. I know it's crack, shut up.

Um, please review. Don't flame. Constructive criticism would be fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter.

Warnings: Swearing.

* * *

**Till Life Do Us Part**

**Chapter 2**

Hidan, king of the dead, lord of the underworld, ruler of lost life, was pouting.

The god was currently curled up in his large skeletal throne, whittling away at a stray bone.

"My lord," said Karin, a minion of Hidan's. "With all due respect, you have not moved in almost a week. I find it necessary to ask you if something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Karin!" snapped the god, not looking away from the bone.

"Mmm," was all Karin said.

"Look Karin, I told you, nothing is fucking wrong! Leave me alone!"

"Mmm." Karin didn't move.

"Shut up bitch! Stop judging me!" The albino god threw the bone, which Karin easily dodged.

"Mmm."

"Look, do you really want to know? Fine!"

"Mmm."

There was silence.

"Sir..."

"Have you ever been in love Karin?"

Karin blinked, confused. "I... guess, maybe. When I was alive. But that was over a thousand years ago, it's hard to remember. Why my lord?"

Hidan shrugged, slumping further into his throne. "I think I... might be... in love and WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING BITCH?"

Karin choked a little, trying to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry M'Lord, it's just I never thought _we'd _be having this conversation. So, who's the lucky girl? It is a girl isn't it?"

"Of course it's a girl why would it-! You know what, nevermind Karin! Just never-fucking-mind!"

"No no, I'm sorry M'lord! I'm sorry. Tell me about her sir."

Hidan snorted. "She... Her name's Hinata. She's Ino's sister."

Karin took a few strides towards the god's throne before sitting on a rock. "Is she pretty?"

"The prettiest." He muttered, not looking at his servant.

"You said she's Ino's sister. Do they look alike?"

"Not at all. She has dark hair and pale eyes and a sweet face."

Karin smirked and pushed up her horn-rim glasses. "It is rare for you to compliment anyone. You must really feel for her."

Hidan grunted. "Whatever. Shouldn't you be working?"

Karin stood from the rock and bowed. "Of course my lord." With that she left the throne room.

Hidan didn't move for a minute, then picked up another bone off the floor and began to carve it.

Interestingly enough, at the same moment that Hidan continued to mope, Hinata in the above world was also moping, though she was curled in a windowsill instead of a pile of human remains.

It had only been a little while ago that she had snuck out, but oh how she wanted to again. She hated being locked inside this house, nice and large house as it was. It was like a prison.

Unfortunately, Ino was currently home, and smothering Hinata like she always did.

So, the young goddess was forced to partake in the activity she always did when she was not allowed to go outside, look out the window and imagine.

"Little sister!" she heard Ino's voice call her. "Little sister!"

"I'm in my room!" she called back, and sighed as she heard her sister ascend the stairs.

The blonde goddess entered Hinata's room, failing to knock first, "Little sister, why are you locked up in here?"

Hinata frowned. "You won't let me go elsewhere." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that Hinata?"

Hinata was unsure what possessed her to continue speaking. "Ino, why won't you let me go outside?"

Ino paused and frowned. "We've talked about this before sister. It is dangerous for you."

"But how is it dangerous?" Hinata surprised even herself when she shouted at her elder sister. "All you ever say is that it's dangerous!"

"Hinata! There are things you don't understand-"

"How could I understand if you never explain it to me? You never let me do anything Ino! I'm tired of it!"

Ino looked angry. "I am your elder Hinata, and you must obey me!"

Hinata stood from the windowsill. "I will not!"

"You will!" shouted the blonde goddess, grabbing her sister's wrist.

"I won't!" Hinata shouted back, breaking Ino's hold on her wrist. "I do not belong to you Ino! I'm my own person and you don't control me!"

Then she ran, she ran out of her room, down the stairs, out of her home, and into the evening air. As she ran, a tear ran down her cheek.

The instant it struck the ground, Hidan in the underworld made a decision.

"Karin!" he yelled at his servant. "Watch things here! I need to go discuss something with Pein!"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

I admit, I like Karin. I know she may be the most hated character in Naruto, but I like her. So, I'm not bashing her. I do not believe I am basing any character. Sure, Sakura's kind of a bitch, but of the myths I've read... Aphrodite's kind of a bitch. It just works for the plot.

This is kind of a "Meh" chapter, but it is necessary. But, next chapter will be a lot cooler! Stuff will actually happen!

Anyway, please review, do not flame, but constuctive critism would be fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

About time huh? Well, it's up now.

Warning: Swearing.

* * *

**Till Life Do Us Part**

**Chapter 3  
**

Hidan burst into the hall upon Mount Olympus, storming in uninvited like he tended to.

"Deidara!" shouted the pale god at a blond god who was currently lying on his back on a marble bench, messing with some clay.

"Hey Hidan, don't see you up here often un," said the blond, looking up from his clay.

"I want to see my brother Deidara," snapped the god, striding over to the bench to stand over the blond.

"No 'Hello' un? How rude-"

"Deidara!"

The younger god frowned, "I see the underworld has made you grumpy un. I'll go talk to Pein." With that the blond stood and snapped his fingers, vanishing. About a minute later he reappeared.

"Pein will see you," he said before snapping his fingers, and then both of them were in the throne room of Pein, the king of gods.

Pein's throne room was truely majestic, with floors of marble and pillars of alabaster. The thrones of Pein and his queen Konan were tall, with marble steps leading up to them. The thrones were incrusted with every jewel imaginable, all of which shone with a preternatural beauty.

Hidan had always thought his brother's throne room was insufferably tacky.

"My lord," greeted Deidara, bowing instantly. "I present, Lord Hidan."

"Brother," greeted Pein, looking down at the god of the underworld. Then he looked at Deidara.

"Leave us," he said curtly, and Deidara nodded, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"So what brings you here brother?" asked Pein, looking back at Hidan.

Now, Hidan was not fond of his younger brother Pein. In fact, whenever his brother spoke he got this terrible urge to wring the king of god's stupid throat. But, from past experiences he had learned that this was not always the best course of action when dealing with Pein.

"Brother," he growled through gritted teeth. "I... have come before you to... _humbly_ make a request."

Pein grinned and chuckled. "Really now? Has my brother _finally_ admitted that he needs my help?"

Hidan twitched, but didn't respond.

Pein smirked. "Well then older brother, what is it you desire?

Hidan had to breath deeply before speaking in order to keep his temper.

"I wish to take a bride."

The king of gods laughed, which made Hidan twitch even more. Then he said, "A bride? I always thought you wished to wed your own reflection!"

Okay, that did it.

"Fuck you you pretentious asshole!" he shouted before he could stop himself.

"Oh, temper elder brother! What kind of a woman will have you with that temper?"

"You know what-"

"Excuse me!" interrupt Konan suddenly.

Konan was Pein's wife and Queen of gods. She was a strong, powerful goddess, who tolerated very little nonsense.

"Perhaps," she said firmly, directed at her husband. "We should hear our our brother's request, _dear_." The last word was dripping with venom.

Pein flinched and Hidan quietly made a whip-crack sound.

"Of course my dear. Continue brother," muttered Pein.

"Thank you sister," said Hidan, smirking. "As I said, I wish to take a wife."

"And who is the woman who has caught your eye?" asked Konan. "Is she a mortal, or a nymph, or perhaps one of your minions?"

The pale god shook his head. "She is a goddess." Hidan set his jaw in preparation. "Her name is Hinata."

Both Pein and Konan looked surprised.

"Really? Ino's sister?" asked Konan.

"Hmm, that is unexpected," muttered Pein. "When did you even meet her?"

"How is that any of your damn business?" snapped Hidan at his brother.

Konan cleared her throat once again. "I'm sure my husband is merely surprised, since you have never before shown any interest in fellow deities, In fact, you seemed to reject them in favor for the deceased souls of your realm."

The god of death nodded. "That is true. However, her beauty makes her an exception."

Pein looked thoughtful. "Ino will not like the idea. She is quite protective of her younger sister."

Hidan frowned. "Is she not an adult? Surely Ino doesn't control her sister."

Pein thought about it for a second, then leaned over to whisper something to his wife. She whispered something back.

Hidan frowned. He hated things being kept from him like this.

Finally, the king shifted so he was once again looking down at Hidan. "Very well brother of mine," he said decisively. "You may take the maiden Hinata as your bride."

Then he snapped his fingers, and Hidan was standing in the marble hall of Mount Olympus.

He looked around, then saw Deidara again, still lying on a a marble bench, this time on his stomach, with his arm propping his head up as he spoke to Sasori, god of the arts.

"Deidara!" snapped Hidan, ignoring the annoyed look the blond god shot him when the albino interrupted him. "I have another task for you! I need you to find someone in the realm of humans."

* * *

Hinata collapsed in a field, her legs weary and started to cry, burying her face into the soft grass to sob, sob because she was scared, because she was angry, because she was happy.

When she could cry no longer, she raised her head and looked at the world. It was sunset, and more beautiful than she remembered. Wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she stood in an attempt to see more, brushing grass off of her white dress as she did so.

The sky was golden and scarlet and and tangerine, and other shades that Hinata did not know words for. The field she stood in was dotted with white and yellow flowers, wafting a sweet, pleasant scent across the land.

Temporarily forgetting her troubles, Hinata laughed in child-like glee, rushing around the field, picking flowers to smell them and arrange them in her hands. She could not imagine why Ino would want to keep this beauty from her.

Happily, she laid down again, closing her silvery eyes in joy, pressing her bouquet to her chest in joy.

_Maybe,_ mused Hinata, _I could stay her all night. Maybe I could stay here forever. Maybe I never have to go home, maybe I never have to go back to Ino..._

A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," it simply said.

Hinata opened her eye, to see a man that she had never seen before standing above her. He had short silver hair and was dressed in a dark cloak. Politely, Hinata smiled at him. "Hello," she said, not yet moving from her oh-so comfortable position of laying down.

He smiled back, or at least he attempted to. His smile looked awkward, like it was something he was out of practice at doing. ""You're flowers are very beautiful," he said, still looking down at her.

Hinata smiled again, and sat up now. In response, the man kneeled so he was at eye level with the young goddess, and she could see his eyes were a strange pinkish color.

"Thank you," responded Hinata. She was know wondering who this man was, why he was talking to her.

"Here," said the man, reaching over next to him to pick another flower. "Add this one to your bunch."

"Oh, thank you very mu-" Hinata stopped mid-sentence, gasping as she looked down to take the flower from the man's hand. It had shriveled and died, just a few seconds after being picked by the man. "Wh-what- Wh-Who are you!" she yelped, propelling herself back as fear struck her.

The man looked at his own hand, as if surprised the flower had died, then swore loudly.

And as he grabbed her, Hinata screamed and dropped her flowers before being dragged below the Earth.

**End of Chapter 3  
**

* * *

Sasori in this cameo is based off of Apollo.

Please review, do not flame, but constructive criticism is great.


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

**This story is officially on hiatus.**

I have no idea when or if I will continue it HOWEVER I don't want to abandon it because I feel I still may want to pick this back up or go back and re-write it to make it better.

For more details on why, please go to my profile. Message me (or leave a review I guess) to express any comments, questions or concerns.


End file.
